In large land-working vehicles in which there is provided expensive and complicated hydraulic and/or electronic devices, there is commonly provided a housing structure which covers such devices. Due to the nature of the activity of the earth-moving piece of equipment, this housing structure often is of a thick steel plating which can withstand jagged and rugged terrain. Provided in the plate structure forming the housing are access openings so that an operator or a mechanic can work on the more complicated devices covered by the housing. Commonly, the cover plate is a very thick metal plate and may, in some instances, be bolted in its closed position by suitable structure provided on the housing. One problem that exists with such cover plates is that in many instances, it is necessary to work from under the vehicle for removing the plate. It is often difficult to judge the amount the bolts have been loosened. In some instances, the cover plate will break loose and can fall on the person under the vehicle, causing injury to him.
Another common method of mounting a cover plate is to provide a hinge along the edge of the cover plate and bolts to hold the cover plate in a closed position. However, one of the problems that exists with such a mounting arrangement is that often, the hinge pin or the hinges carried by the cover plate or plate structure become worn and cause rattles or other noise to occur at the location of the cover plate. Also, as the cover plate becomes loose, due to the hinge, it will lead into other problems, such as permitting dirt and foreign matter to enter into the small cracks or breaks in the housing around the cover plate. Also, hinge assemblies are often difficult to remove or disassemble when it is desired to completely remove the cover plate.